Extracellular recordings were made with tungsten microelectrodes from 108 color-sensitive complex cells in the foveal area of the triate cortex of 10 unanesthetized rhesus monkeys. These neurons had square or rectangular fields lacking either the excitatory-inhibitory subdivisions characteristic of simple cells or the antagonistic flanks associated with hypercomplex cells. The units responded to moving bars or edges of monochromatic light but were not affected by white stimuli. The spectral sensitivity curves were narrow; the peaks varied from cell to cell. All cells received inputs from red- and green-sensitive cones but some also had inputs from blue cones. A few had rod inputs. The orientation selectivity of a cell was not altered by a monochromatic background light or by changing the wavelength of the line stimulus; it resulted from spatial antagonistic interactions between the same class of cones rather than from opponent-color influences between different classes. These cells were found in all layers except I and IV; most were binocular. In perpendicular penetrations successive complex, simple and concentric cells usually shared common color-sensitive properties; the complex and simple cells also had the same axis orientation. The color-sensitive complex cells probably received inputs from simple double opponent-color cells contained in the same cortical cluster or column. Supported by Eye Institute Grants EY 00568 and EY 21742.